thehobbitwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters 4-7
Chapter 4: ''Over Hill And Under Hill'' When Bilbo, The Dwarves and Gandalf are traveling through the Misty Mountains they are caught in a bad thunderstorm. The crew takes shelter in a cave and sleeps there. Bilbo dreams that in the back of the cave there is a crack that opens. Bilbo wakes up and finds the crack is real and their ponies have escaped through it and Goblins have entered the cave. The goblins try to grab Gandalf but he creates a lightning flash and kills several goblins. The crack closes and Gandalf dissapears. The goblins capture Bilbo and the dwarves and take them to the Goblin King. The King Goblin says that Bilbo and the dwarves are spies. The goblins recognize Thorin's sword as a sword that has killed many elves which they call biter. The King Goblin is very mad and orders the dwarves to be killed. The lights go off and the sword appears by itself and kills The King Goblin. Gandalf leads the dwarves and Bilbo out of the cavern with his voice. Bilbo, The Dwarves and Gandalf then descend deeper into the tunnels. Then goblins sneak up behing Dori who is carrying Bilbo and Dori drops Bilbo. Bilbo gets knocked out Chapter 5: ''Riddles In The Dark'' Bilbo wakes up and can't see anything he finds a ring on the ground and picks it up. Bilbo goes through the tunnel until he sees a lake he can't cross because he can't swim. Bilbo is spotted by Gollum who is a slimy creature that has gotten so lonely he talks to himself, calling himself "my preciouss". He challenges Bilbo to a game of riddles and Bilbo wins. Gollum leaves Bilbo alone and try to use his "Birthday Present" which is a ring that turns him invisible but it is missing because Bilbo has took it. Gollum assumes Bilbo has taken it and trys to attack him but Bilbo accidentally slips on the ring which makes him invisble and Gollum no longer knows where Bilbo is. Goblins enter the cave and try to kill Bilbo but Bilbo escapes the goblins with his ring and leaves the cave. Chapter 6: ''Out Of The Frying-pan Into The Fire'' ' ' Bilbo finds himself on the other side of the Misty Mountains, he starts going back to look for his friends. Bilbo hears Gandalf and all the dwarves arguing about if they should go and rescue Bilbo, Bilbo takes off the ring so they can see him, he tells them what happened but did not tell them about the ring he found. There was nothing to eat and Bilbo was left hungry. Bilbo, Gandalf and all of the dwarves head off on their journey, it turns night and they hear wild wolves, the Wargs. Bilbo and the dwarves climb up a tree to hide from them, Gandalf understands Warg language and listens to the wolves talk about there idea to join the Goblins in their attack on the nearby villages. He throws flaming pinecones at the wolves that set them on fire to chase them away. The Lord of the Eagles hears a noise and brings along other eagles with him to investigate. Meanwhile the wolves have joined the Goblins and lighting the forest on fire as they run through it. The Goblins intensify the fire near the trees Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves are on to try and smoke them out of hiding spots. The fires acends up Gandalf's tree and he gets ready to jump off to his death, but before he could do so the Lord of the Eagles flies down and carries him away. The other eagles snatch the dwarves and Bilbo and carry them to their eyrie, the eagles couldn't fly them too far because try to shoot them. The eagles take them to a place to rest for the night, the eagle retrieve animals for the dwarves to cook and eat. Chapter 7: ''Queer Lodgings'' Evidence of a great gathering of bears the night before had led Gandalf back to the woods where they had earlier encountered the Wargs, and he implies that Beorn has gone there, too. On the fourth day, they reach the edge of Mirkwood and Gandalf reminds them to send back the ponies and tells them he must leave to pursue other business.The next morning Beorn returns, saying that he has confirmed the tale Gandalf told about killing the Great Goblin, and that he himself killed a Goblin and a Warg the night before.Gandalf cleverly tells a suspenseful tale about how they killed the Great Goblin and escaped from the Goblins and Wargs, however, and Beorn grows more sympathetic and interested in the dwarves. He tells them not to drink or bathe in the enchanted stream in Mirkwood, to send his ponies back when they get to the forest, and, above all, not to stray from the path.